Danger On Board
by green aura
Summary: AU Mysterious events streak an island in the mid Pacific Ocean. Passengers of a transatlantic ship can’t imagine what they will be meddling with… Oh yeah CCS ALL THE WAY! OoC Chp. 1 UP!


**DANGER ON BOARD  
Category:** _Card Captor Sakura  
_**Rating**: _T (PG-13)  
_**Genre**: _Action/Adventure/Drama/Horror  
__By green aura_

**SUMMARY**: (AU) _Mysterious events streak an island in the mid Pacific Ocean. Passengers of a transatlantic ship can't imagine what they will be meddling with… Oh yeah CCS ALL THE WAY!_

**Top A/N**:Hello minna-san! Welcome to my first Fan Fiction ever written in my life. Hope you enjoy reading it. Although I'm not expecting a lot of readers for this I will still be waiting and hoping for some reviews! So people, let the story begin!

**KEYS  
"**Speaking**"  
/_…/ _**_Change of place and/or time /**…/  
'**Thoughts**'**_**  
º Flashback º  
--.-- POV --.--**

**DISCLAIMER**: Can you lend me some money? Can't? Hella I'm killing myself for buying CCS! So I don't own CCS… CLAMP does. Point. AHHH but I do own the plot cracks out laughing evilly

**_PROLOGUE: WHO CARES FOR ME?_**

****

**--.-- Sakura's POV --.--  
**_/…/ Sakura's Bedroom, Kinomoto Household, Shuirey City  
June 28th 2004 __– 6:15 hrs /…/_

"Hell… I really gotta get a new bed; I can't sleep on this damn rock!" I said to myself inside my wide empty bedroom.

I don't think you want to know what my bedroom looks like, right? But I'll tell you anyway… It's a regular size bedroom with a wooden desk lying on one side of the room next to my bed that is covered with plain white sheets and a boring white coloured bedcover that makes it plain and simple… White walls with a lone window that in another time lit the bedroom but now is covered with a thick fabric curtain that blocks any kind of light from the outside…

Hell I'm sure you think I am inside some kind of confinement room in a Mental Institute, meaning I'm crazy… But no I'm not, thank God… My bedroom only reflects my actual mood… Yep I'm depressed.

I can hear you asking me 'Where is your real personality?'… Well it's concealed inside my closet and me… All my pop stars idols posters, my plushy animals, all the colorful things that a girl's room should have are inside the deep far end of my closet… Also my regular genky and naïve is now gone… I'm not like that anymore…

I woke up early again today… Humph… I can't wait for another boring day at school today… But I must go… Darn.

So I got up from my bed and walked calmly to my closet to change myself into my school uniform: A gray schoolgirl skirt and a white long-sleeved blouse with an emblem on the left side of the chest that was a star with wings.

Looking outside through the window of my bedroom I checked the weather for this morning… I saw some grayish clouds swirling and moving with the wind… Heck even the damn weather matches my mood… That so wonderful!

I sighed… Today will be a long day for sure although is the last day… I want to stay home… But is time to go… Iku…

**--.-- Regular POV --.--  
**_/…/ 6:30 hrs /…/_

"Ohayou 'nii-chan" Sakura greeted her brother with a whisper.

"Ne, kaijuu! Wassup?" replied a deep and calmed voice from the kitchen a voice that belonged to Touya Kinomoto. He is twenty-four years old, the elder sibling of the Kinomoto family. He lives nowadays alone in Tokyo. He works there for a special division of a worldwide security company. He's on vacation right now, so he decided visiting this time his family.

"Hey kaijuu aren't you sayin' anything?" asked confused Touya while he prepared a cheesy omelet on a sauce pan for Sakura 'Mmmm… that was strange… She usually gets mad when I call her that kind of mean nicknames.' thought Touya.

"What's really up with you Sakura?" he asked with a stern yet soft voice.

"It's nothing onii-chan. Don't bother me please… I've got to go." said Sakura leaving her seat and going out trough the door that leads to the street 'I don't want him to be worried about me…'

"Hey! Chotto matte! No breakfast?" yelled Touya from the kitchen doorstep leaving for a while his wok on the stove for a while before she left the house.

"No Thanks, I'm not hungry, and I have to be in school early for today… Ja nee!"

"Bye kaijuu. Take care." said Touya with a worried voice, watching Sakura from the main door as she disappeared when she turned left on the first street she could take, making her way to school.

Hearing some of the last conversation between his offspring emerged a tall man from his bedroom in the first level of the house.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Touya-kun." greeted Fujitaka Kinomoto, a recognized forty-five years old History Professor at the University of the City. Although he's in his mid-forties he still keeps some of his charms that fascinated his wife.

"Good morning otou-san." replied Touya while he moved back to the stove, taking some of the omelet that he had prepared for Sakura for himself. Fujitaka only took something out the refrigerator and they both took a seat at the dinning table.

After blessing his breakfast and having a quick pick from it, Touya asked his dad "Hey do you know what's happening to Sakura, Dad? She is not the same as always…"

"Yes… You're right Touya-kun… She's not the same." Fujitaka replied sadly "Unfortunately, I don't know what happened or is happening to her. She's been like that for to weeks now and she gets worse each day that passes."

"HE! NANI! Two weeks! Why you haven't told me this before?" Touya demanded.

"Because I didn't want you to be worried, plus you were on that mission miles away from here!" Fujitaka replied, a little exasperated. "Oh! And also remember that Sakura doesn't like you when you get overprotecting of her… She really hates that, you know."

"Hmph… How dense of me… I didn't pay attention last night… Baka baka of me… I'm going right now to get her and talk to her wherever she is!" snarled Touya, really angry, rising from his seat.

"Hey! Stop right there." commanded Fujitaka, freezing Touya in his place. "Please don't do crazy things now. Let Sakura solve her problems by herself. Remember she's on the way to school." reassured Fujitaka.

"OK… But in the first opportunity that I get be sure I'll talk seriously with her… Be sure of that…" snorted Touya.

_/…/ Raelae Park, Shuirey City Central Park – 6:35 hrs /…/_

The swirling gray clouds above Sakura threatened rainfall, the gust of cold wind played with her body, making her shiver a little… She just wished to be inside her house waiting calmly for the right time to come to school… But she couldn't today…

"Man. I really hate when the weather is like this; even the people are scared away with it… Damn." complained Sakura watching the lonely sidewalks inside the park. She hoped she could see at least someone to keep her company, but no soul was around besides her.

'Anyway, do I care…? Of course not.' she thought bitterly. 'I don't care anymore for my family, my friends, the school… Nothing… B-bu-t… him…"

Yeah him… The reason she was so hurt… such an emotional wreck. He betrayed her and left her alone although there was a promise… That someone made her felt heartbroken.

******º Flashback º**  
_"__I will never leave you… I promise." said a mysterious manly voice._

"Honto ne? You really mean it?" asked back a sweet and angelical happy voice.

"Yeah, I do really mean it…"  
******º End of Flashback º**

In that moment, as she remembered that scene from her old life, she felt like crying there alone in the deserted park, but she encouraged herself and managed to say out loud: "Hello Sakura Kinomoto! What are you thinkin', you thick head...! Remember Otou-san… Onii-chan… Tomoyo! They look for you, but…" she said returning to her sad mood "… you really want to keep on living?"

Without warning, she arrived at the school. Surprised she thought 'See… I'm a real mess… I don't even know when I arrived here…'

Even thought it's just quarter to seven, the school grounds and facilities of Sendai High School Institute were filled up with a lot of students from all the groups and grades.

Some were spread all over the place talking with their friends; some others were simply watching and enjoying the morning's weather. (A/N: Yep, wierdos just like me D) Some couples also were spending time alone lost to everything else in the world but the sweetness of each other…

'I want to be like them… I can be like them… but… Damn.' she thought sadly as she walked to the principal building of the school still watching some couples with jealousy.

Sakura walked towards her locker absentmindly, thinking about the moments of happiness that she had with him and she could still have if he continued around here.

Sakura took out the books and binder that she needed for her first periods from her locker and introduced them into her backpack. As she did, a photograph fell off from one of the books.

She watched it carefully; it was a photo of him and her together at a festival that was held last year in town. This photo represented her happiest moment with him. She was wearing a simple pink and white kimono that made her look gorgeous and he… Well, we can only see his legs. 'Hey… What the heck…' Sakura suddenly realized that the upper section of his part of the photo has been ripped off violently. 'How could something like this happen to this photo when I am the only one who even knows that this photo exists?'

****

******º Flashback º**  
_They were staring at most hallucinating sight anyone could have of Japan, fireflies doing natural formations over the calm lake near Mt. Fujimoto on a full moon night._

"You know something Sakura-chan." said the same manly voice "Aishiteru Sakura Kinomoto." he finally confessed to her.

'No way.' she thought. She was waiting him to say that magical word first and then reply him with the same word, but right now she was at a lost of words…**  
****º End of Flashback º**

Sakura searched frantically for the piece of the photo inside her backpack, then inside all the books that she took out, finally having a quick complete look through her locker… There were no signs of it. It was like fate wanted her to be insane… To only let her remember him in her memories… In no other place than her head! (A/N: Je! I don't want to spoil him. He will be useful in later chaps).

Before entering the classroom that was some steps away from her locker, she remembered that doorstep was where she met him for the first time…

****

******° Flashback °**  
"_Ah! Not AGAIN!" screeched a terrified Sakura while she ran through the hallway to classroom 405._

She was sure she's late today and that meant detention with the strictest teacher of the school for three hours, and it was all her current fault.

When she finally arrived to the classroom, she tried to open the door with no success. Furiously she tried to open the door with all her strength… The door opened noisily. Happy with this Sakura tried to go into the classroom but she bumped hard into someone.******  
° End of Flashback °**

'Fuck! Not again! I should not think about that things that make me cry, not in this place, at least… not in front of them…' thought Sakura.

She passed through the door and entered her classroom, greeted by a silent ohayaou from all her fellow classmates that arrived before. 'They're so freaky… They give me the creeps sometimes' Sakura thought as she observed them discussing some sort of personal topics between themselves.

Their names were Tamaro Arai and Dana Hibarashi. They were always together since the first day they met in school. That day they discovered they were from the same country Leicester, and they both have a distant relation from an old revolutionary icon, leader of the social movement, a liberator of the country dominated by the Russians. Why they're here in Japan? That's another long story…

Moving her attention from them, Sakura walked to her desk placed at the far right corner of the classroom, next to the big window that illuminated the room.

Thinking again about him, she reached her desk and sat calmly waiting for her first period class and her other classmates and friends to arrive. As she remembered all the happy couples she has seen outside earlier, she began daydreaming about all the things she can/could be doing with him again if he was still by her side…

Without warning, time passed by quickly and now the classroom was filled up with her happy classmates talking excitedly about what they would be doing during the upcoming summer vacations.

"Hey Sak-chan." chirped a beautiful girl from the right side of Sakura. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji; she was Sakura best friend since as far back as they both could remember. She had waist long soft raven hair and smooth milky-colored skin. Many boys in the school dreamed for the day they could have that angel in their arms, but heart now only belongs to man… A disappeared man for five months now…

"Hey Sakura are you hearing me?" Tomoyo said waving a hand in front of Sakura's face. 'Damn I thought she was already over that hole' Tomoyo thought, seeing no reaction from Sakura for either of her actions.

"Oi Sakura-chan! Daijoubu desuka?" asked worried Tomoyo, waiting for a reply from Sakura.

"Oh… Ano… Ohayou gozaimasu Tomoyo-chan" Sakura finally replied leaving her daydream world for a while.

"Ne Sakura, daijobou desuka?" Tomoyo asked for the second time in a row a little desperate.

"Mmm… Daijoubu daio Tomoyo." replied half-heartedly Sakura.

'Yeah… She's not over him yet… I must help her and cheer her up and try to help her recover her old self.' decided Tomoyo. 'Maybe my newest surprise can cheer her up… I hope so…'

"Ne Sakura, don't you want to go for a journey to a new and wild place and meet by the way some new faces to chat with?" she said.

"Ano… Nani Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes you dummy, meeting new amazing people and places! A real exciting vacation trip! Also I think we could find Eriol-kun there…" Tomoyo finished with a sad tone in her voice.

"Eriol-kun…? Where is Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura still lost in her thoughts.

"Yeah I know where he is finally! After some sleepless nights on the computer and the phone I've gotten real data about his current location. Our finally destiny is where Eriol is supposed to be right now." Tomoyo said. visibly excited. "Plus, I got the last tickets for the cruiser… It's an opportunity you can't miss. So what do you think? You comin' with me?" asked Tomoyo eagerly.

"Demo… 'Nii-chan, otou-san?" hesitated Sakura.

"Don't worry for them! I also got tickets for them. I think they need a break also, so I thought 'Why they can't come'." Tomoyo said simply.

"You're right… But if they can't come with us?" asked Sakura, still a little hesitant.

"So we'll go by ourselves." replied again simply Tomoyo.

"Ok… So tell me…" Sakura started saying more interested in Tomoyo's offers but she was interrupted by Mrs. Sakamoto, their Math teacher.

"Silence, please, class! Ohayou gozaimasu. Today, class, we are going to review all the chapters in your textbook which we have been studying this past school year. Please open your textbooks to page…" The annoying teacher continued babbling from her desk to her students.

_/…/ Sendai Institute Grounds – 12:05 hrs Lunch Time /…/_****

"Grrrrrr… How I hate those damn teachers!" growled Sakura, exiting the principal building where all her morning passed in front of her eyes without anything exciting or important happening. She was walking to her favorite spot with Tomoyo at her side.

"Hey calm down Sak-chan… At least you'll not have to see them anymore for three months" Tomoyo said, trying to calm down Sakura.

"Now that you made me remember… Where are we going? How's the journey route?" asked Sakura in a better mood.

"Oh I see that you're interested" said Tomoyo, triumphantly.

"Hehehehe, yeah, a little… 'Cause we couldn't talk more between all the classes and all the work that the teachers made us do…" Sakura replied sheepishly.

"Yep you're right! So what did I said about it… Oh yeah, I remember now… We're goin' on a five days trip, on a cruise across the Pacific Ocean with all the comforts and luxuries you can imagine from all over the world. Actually it can be compared with the Titanic in its Golden Era. (A/N: In this fic the Titanic didn't sink in the middle of the Atlantic, its nowadays still floating as a museum…).

"Sugoi!" Sakura said in amazement, a glint on her eyes… That glint, thought lost for weeks, was now restored.

'Yeah yatta!' Tomoyo thought happily.

"So", continued Tomoyo, "the ship has two Olympic sized swimming pools, one outside on the main deck for the pleasure of everyone; the biggest eat-all-you-can buffet you have ever seen in your life and the cabins are the best! With some other things of course!"

"Mmmm cool… How's the place we are goin' to?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it's an amazing place! Although it's an island, you can visit and watch tons of different places and things. It's in the exact middle of the Pacific Ocean near an important group of islands that belongs to the U.S. It's only known by people from this side of the world, fortunately… Its name is Xanadú… Ne Sakura, haven't you heard something about it?" asked Tomoyo to Sakura.

"Eto… Yeah, I think…" she was again interrupted, this time by Takeshi Yamazaki, a friend of Sakura and Tomoyo, who was also the boyfriend of Chiharu Mihara, another friend of theirs.

"Hey, you knew that Xanadú is a fantastic place created by ancient wizards of the Middle Ages," said Yamazaki "It's said that's inhabited by mystic---"

Again someone interrupted, giving Yamazaki a hard smack on the head. His mouth was instantly shut as Chiharu Mihara dragged him away with a frightening gaze. Chiharu Mihara looked like she would kill anyone now concentrated on her boyfriend.

"Just shut your hole, dear… Please I don't want to hurt you…" she said with fake concern. "Every word you speak is a lie" she finished saying him angrily while she dragged him to the other side of the school out of sight of the two friends.

Sweat dropping Tomoyo said. "Were you sayin' me something about Xanadú?"

"Yeah… Actually in a book from my father's personal library I read all that Yamazaki said about it, plus all about strange events that occurred there in the Ancient Era that suddenly made the island appear. Also, if I remember correctly, that book named some strange creatures that inhabited the base of the Big Mountains at that time." As Sakura said this, a strange feeling surrounded the area, making both of them uncomfortable.

"Hey, see! I'm not lying this time." Sakura and Tomoyo heard Yamazaki yelling from the other side of the school, making a big sweat drop on their heads.

"Anyways, do we not have to worry about things like that, Sak-chan." said a confident Tomoyo. "'Cause Xanadú is a brand-new destiny point for travelers where people can enjoy magnificent sights, like its lagoons and its big tropical rainforest."

"Good. Let me ask dad if he wants to go on the trip so at the same time I can confirm with you that I'll go… 'k, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ok Sak-chan… I've got to go… See you then… Take care." Tomoyo bid farewells to Sakura walking to her next class.

"Mmm… Ja nee Tomoyo-chan."

******--.-- Sakura's POV --.--**  
_/… / Chemistry Laboratory, Sendai Institute – 13:40 hrs /…/_****

"Please, people, add the next substance carefully to the mix for getting the right reaction we must see…" I heard the professor saying the instructions to everyone for this month's evaluation. His name is Ryu Tsukinayoi but I don't care for him anymore neither do I like what he's instructing us.

I care only for the trip I'll be doing with Tomoyo. There's no way I can decline such a great offer. I'm so excited! It seems interesting, plus I can't leave my best friend alone in this.

It's decided… I'm goin' no matter what happens around me… I really need this spare time.

I heard someone cough irritated and suddenly I felt everyone gazing at me, making me freak out a little and then annoy me.

"I made you a question, Miss Kinomoto. I'm waiting for your reply." almost yelled irritated Mr. Tsukinayoi.

"Eto… Ano… Sir… Water, sir?" I replied lamely with the first thing that came to my mind at the moment.

"Correct, Miss! You've earned a big ZERO for today's evaluation!" he replied sarcastically. Some students, surprised by the reactions he had, only fidgeted nervously in their seats, wanting for the class to end soon.

He smiled, calming himself, and then muttered something to himself, so low that no one heard what he said… I've always thought that this professor has problems in his head… He continued talking to himself now aloud for everyone in the laboratory.

"This is a complete waste of time. I shouldn't be here…" I slyly smiled giving him the reason. He continued, not realizing he was saying. "I should be developing new cures for the mortal diseases of this world… Discovering new things with the most advanced technology ever seen on the face of the Earth… I should be rich!… Powerful!… Popular!… Not a low-profile teacher of this shit, working in a school teaching these damn retarded monkeys how to prepare a basic mix… Especially you!" he suddenly turned to me, pointing with his finger.

Surprised, I rolled my eyes and replied with my mid finger up.

"See what I mean?" Mr. Tsukinayoi said, directing to everyone in the classroom but me. "She's the worst student I ever had in this school, in this pathetic school! Not even the help of her beloved improved her marks." Mr. Tsukinayoi added sarcastically.

I only felt a light pang in my heart… He'd hit my weak spot. "Not even with you or you…" he continued pointing to different students in the classroom. "Anyway everyone here is bad… You should really try learning the real magic behind the biochemistry, not bullshit like this" he said, throwing the glass that contained today's work off the table.

"What would you think about me if I were to now teach you some advanced chemistry? No objections?" No one moved or spoke. "Good! So take please your goggles and gloves for the real action." He said politely and happily. "Oh wait… How dumb of me… You can't manage doing this shit, right? Hahahahahahaha." he mocked (A/N: This professor is a real pain, don't ya think so?).

Disgusted by his attitude, some of my fellow partners gathered their belongings and managed to exit the classroom.

"Hey stop right there, Ms! Mr!" yelled Mr. Tsukinayoi to the two poor souls that tried to sneak out the classroom.

"Because the bad behavior of all of you, but especially you, Miss Kinomoto, I'm going to assign you a special research about the next topics, to be completed during your vacation."

All the class groaned, including me. Some turned their gazes to me with a 'thanks-a-lot-Sakura'.

The bell rang loudly Yahoo! Just in time! Oh how I love you, lil' thing.

"Hell." Mr. Tsukinayoi muttered under his breath. "Luck is on your side, you were saved today… But you'll see that next year you'll suffer…" he smirked pathetically. "I won't have compassion for you. The class is over. You're all dismissed."

Everyone afraid of what Mr. Tsukinayoi could do, escaped from the classroom and ran up to the principal gates of the school. I only walked calmly to the gates.

Amused, I heard someone say outside the laboratory "We were fairly saved by the bell!" Yup you're right I simply thought exiting the school.  
_  
_******_--- END OF PROLOGUE ---  
_T**B**C**…  
**  
Bottom A/N: **Finally this is over! It's been a long time since I finished writing this but I had no beta for the hard work…So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Brilliant? Please don't be shy and leave your thoughts about this story and chapter on a review. Pretty please 'k? Any feedback is good also. If you pin point grammar and/or spelling errors please let me know in your review and I'll correct it for sure. The best is upcoming with later chapters D Believe me, I have great plans for this story. This chapter is just filler that is needed (Ja that sounds funny) with some hints of the real story…

Thanks to my beta-reader Christy-chan for helping me fully, detecting my errors and typos. Thanks a lot for supporting me! I really love you my friend. Next the dictionary entries for the romanji words (sound of the Japanese words) for you

Ohhh by the way I mention my wonderful beta, I should say she's a brilliant, superb, magnificent and amazing writer. If you are a Lizzie McGuire fan, you should read her stories, they are out of the average thing!

******  
Dictionary Entries for Prologue  
Ohayou – **Good Morning**  
****Ohayou gozaimasu – **Polite form for good morning**  
****Onii-chan/ 'nii-chan – **Big brother**  
****Ne – **Depends on the context of the sentence but generally means 'Hey' or 'right?'**  
****Kaijuu – **Monster**  
****Chotto matte – **'Wait up' or 'wait me please'**  
****Ja nee – **Good bye/bye**  
****Nanii – **What**  
****Honto ne? – **Really**  
****Otou-san – **Dad/Father**  
****Ano – **Mmmm…**  
****Eto – **Er…**  
****Demo** – But**  
****Yatta – **Gotcha/Got it**  
****Sugoi – **Cool**  
****Iku – **Let's Go**  
****Baka – **Idiot/Stupid**  
****Daijobou – **I'm alright**  
****Daijobou desuka? – **Are you alright?**  
****Daijobou daio** – I'm ok**  
****Oi – **Oh come on**  
****Aishiteru** – I love you

P.S. Remember leave a review. Please )  
_green aura logging off…_


End file.
